


Ignition

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just one random day during a hot summer





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ignition

 

Boring disclaimer stuff: I'm only borrowing the boys from Alliance, etc.  
and et al. They don't belong to me, no copyright violation is intended,  
I'm not making any money off this, I'm using them carefully--well, sorta--and  
returning them undamaged. As near as I can tell. <g> The story  
itself _is_ copyright by me. Permission to archive _only_ on  
the Due South archive at hexwood.  
  
 **Rating: NC-17 for detailed and m/m sex; i.e., this is slash.** If  
you're under 18, disgusted by such, or if it's illegal for you in any  
way, then please _don't_ read this. You've got a perfectly good  
'Delete' key on your keyboard; no one is forcing you to read it. Remove  
temptation now, if you consider such stuff as this pornography; I'm not  
responsible for your moral decisions, you are. You've been warned, and  
I take no further personal responsibility for any irresponsibility by  
those who can't understand the above plain statement. (Yes, I'm trying  
to cover all the options here.) And I have zero money for lawyers! Especially  
those retained by irate parents frothing at the mouth, or any rabid government  
agency. I'd really prefer no jail time to appear in my autobiography.  
  
General notes: The original Ray. This is definitely a PWP. Timewise,  
it doesn't fit anywhere in particular into my other DS fanfic (forthcoming),  
slash or otherwise. Sometime after the second season, that's all. It's  
just one random day during a hot summer...  
  
Thanks muchly to Karen, Jennifer, Becca and Linda from the AOL Due South  
chat for beta-ing, encouragement, and keeping me sane this last year  
\- along with the rest of gang for being there and helping with the sanity  
bit.. Bless you all! Naturally, any faint cheers, chocolate Mounties  
and/or original grouchy Chicago cops are appreciated. Oh, yeah, that  
constructive criticism thing--ok, that too. Flames will be disgruntledly  
deleted, unless they're really original. (doubtful <g>) TYK and  
enjoy!  
  
Monica  
  
  
  


##  **Ignition**

© 1998 Monica A. Schafer  
  
  
It was hot.  
  
The blinds were closed; the apartment was dark in a vain attempt to keep  
the sun and heat out, but it was still hot. No air conditioning, despite  
how he suffered from the heat. Just the fan, blowing hot air over hot  
skin. He wondered if he'd ever get acclimated to the summers here, or  
if one day he'd simply ignite, like kindling laid for a fire. Ignite,  
and burn, until the heat seared away everything...  
  
A hand stroked the short hair gently back from his forehead, interrupting  
the thought. Slowly, like petting a cat. Running delicately through sweat-dampened  
softness, only the fingertips touching. Even without looking he could  
picture the long, clever fingers of his lover; the olive skin, the hands  
narrow next to his own broad ones. Still strong, but so soft now; so  
tender. He felt breath that would have been warm, if it weren't for the  
temperature. Against his forehead it felt cool. So did the lips that  
barely touched him, following behind the fingertips as they slowly traced  
the line of his cheek. Not light enough to tickle, just hard enough to  
feel good. Hard enough to ignite a different kind of flame. He kept his  
eyes closed.  
  
Wetness that wasn't droplets of sweat. A tiny meander of a tongue over  
his cheek, then breath cooling the path it drew. He'd shaved twice that  
day, getting ready for this, but knew the texture the tongue would be  
feeling; flushed skin soft under tiny prickles of beard-stubble, barely  
noticeable in one direction, not at all in the other. Down along his  
cheek, to his chin, then a gentle kiss on his mouth, hardly there. His  
lips opened, but he didn't move; he waited.  
  
Light kisses, from his chin to his throat, wandering to the side of his  
neck, where the tendon stretched up to the point just behind his earlobe.  
More kisses, soft licks, teasing and tickling. He shuddered once, turning  
his head to the opposite side, leaving himself open to more sensation.  
He could feel the mouth smile against him. Deeper kisses now, sucking  
and softly nibbling. A gentle nip of the earlobe, soothed by a moist,  
velvet tongue. The tongue running back down the tendon, almost tickling.  
Almost. Not quite. Making him shiver, making goosebumps rise, even though  
the tongue was warm.  
  
Movement, and shifting over him, but no other touches on him yet. Bare  
trail of fingers across his throat, as he turned his head the other way,  
eyes still closed, so the sensations could be repeated on the other side  
of his neck. Again, along the tendon, behind the ear, a finger tenderly  
stroking the edge of his ear, maddeningly, over and over.  
  
Finally the kisses moved down. Slow, still soft, occasionally sucking  
at his skin, varied with a tongue tasting him. Tasting the salt from  
the sweat. Slowly, slowly down to a nipple. A hand mirroring the movement  
of the mouth on the other side of his body, circling the nipple softly.  
As did the tongue against the other nipple; slowly around, slowing more  
as it circled closer to the center. Warm breath and wet tongue, delicate  
fingertip; opposite yet paired.  
  
He bit his lip; the movement slowed, and he almost arched toward that  
maddening sensation. This soon? This early? Oh, no. It couldn't be affecting  
him that much, he'd never been one of those men whose nipples were _that_  
sensitive, even with being teased to death by-  
  
 _Ohhhh_.  
  
The wet mouth surrounding one nipple, tongue flickering over the small  
hardness, and the finger tickling the other, scratching ever so gently.  
No sucking yet, the tongue simply moving, round and round or back and  
forth, the finger mimicking the motion on the other nipple. Still softly,  
tenderly, pressing down a little now, wetness sliding and feeling so  
good, tickling at times.  
  
Suddenly, the mouth suckling, the thumb joining the finger, both nipples  
being pulled and tugged and twisted, hard and then soft. Alternating,  
sensation rushing from one to the other, so he squirmed just as suddenly,  
taken by surprise. Gasping a bit, not used to feeling so much. His breathing  
deepening, faster, but still mostly quiet, even when mouth and hand switched  
sides, fingers pinching harder on the tight, wet nub that the mouth had  
left. Wetness and softness and the slightest touch of teeth on the other  
side, then pulling and worrying at it, biting almost to the point of  
pain as the fingers pinched again and twisted, rolled the sensitive flesh.  
Then softening, tongue soothing, fingers caressing.  
  
 _God, that felt good!_  
  
Had he said that out loud? No...but why were the mouth and hand leaving  
him now, traveling downward? He wanted them back--but he couldn't speak.  
He made a little protesting sound; the only answer was a slight chuckle  
against the skin of his midriff, tickling. A swift tongue-flick, then  
more wet tickling, moving down to his navel. Now what?  
  
Kisses. Kisses and licks and little stops to suck lightly, wet tongue  
tickling the center, gentle nips and tugs on the edges of his navel.  
Those long-fingered hands running over him softly, from chest down to  
hips and back again, slowly, feeling the texture of his skin, sliding  
back and forth. Hot, where skin touched skin, new sweat springing up,  
but it felt good. Slick and soft and alive, until he didn't know where  
he left off and the other skin began. His hips shifted, involuntarily,  
but it didn't do any good. Another soft laugh against his skin as the  
body above him avoided touching him except with hands and mouth  
  
Damn, this was...this was driving him insane. It was a good thing he'd  
come once already. After anticipating for so long, he hadn't been able  
to wait the first time. But now...He felt as if he hadn't come at all.  
And he hadn't even been touched below the hips yet!  
  
Until now. Wet kisses moving down, hands gripping his hips, soft, soft  
skin and the softer brush of chest hair against him, settling between  
his thighs. Lean but strong arms holding his legs on either side, against  
more soft skin. Soft and hot, both of them sweaty, from heat and desire  
and inner heat. He was hard again, but that mouth wasn't touching him  
there yet. No, still kissing him, in the sensitive area where inner thigh  
joined his belly, just outside where the curls began. Kissing and licking  
again, blowing cool air, tickling him as he spread his legs wider, restlessly.  
  
 _Please. I can't stand this. Are you going to touch me at all?_  
  
Nuzzling against him, all around the base of him, but still not touching  
his cock. He felt Ray's cheek against a thigh as Ray rubbed his face  
against him, breathing in his scent. Ben's turn to feel the sandpapery  
feel of stubble against skin; Ray had a heavier beard, and hadn't taken  
time to shave again. Too much in a hurry, he'd bet...He heard Ray inhale,  
felt him bury his face against the crease of his groin, those hands sliding  
firmly down his thighs. His legs being nudged further apart, light breath  
on him tickling the damp curls.  
  
Ray brought his arms inside Ben's legs and flattened out more; Ben could  
feel him sinking down. Now what?  
  
A hand cupping his balls tenderly, lifting as he tightened, and a wet  
tongue circled him. He gasped, loudly, and felt his testicles draw up  
even tighter, the skin of his sac crinkling. He still had his eyes closed,  
so couldn't see Ray wet his lips, but Ben felt him very gently open his  
mouth over him and suck one of his testicles into his mouth.  
  
"Oh _God_ , Ray!"  
  
Sliding wet heat, tender suction and agile tongue moving, tickling, and  
a hand still softly massaging the other ball; gentle tugging and pressure  
and indescribable sensation. After endless moments, Ray let it slip out  
of his mouth, only to pull the other inside and drive Ben through it  
all over again, his hand caressing the one he'd left.  
  
It seemed to go on forever, as Ben gasped and writhed, until he finally  
realized that Ray's tongue was sliding up his cock, tracing the ridge  
the length of the underside. Wet and hot, one hand closing over his balls  
and still fondling him, the other curling around the base of him while  
a thumb pressed just behind his balls, massaging gently, until Ray found  
the rhythm and pressure that made him tense all over. His tongue swirled  
around the tip of Ben's cock slowly, and he drew back.  
  
Ben finally had to open his eyes, look down the length of himself to  
where Ray lay between his legs, his hands still moving on him as Ray  
looked back at him. Ray smiled, still holding his gaze, opened that generous  
mouth and captured the head of his cock.  
  
Ben jerked, his hips lifting as he let out a harsh cry. Ray rose just  
enough and moved his elbows to rest on Fraser's legs, holding him down.  
His tongue was still circling Ben's cock at the tip, soft lips surrounding  
him, holding him gently inside his mouth, but not moving otherwise. Ben  
clenched his fists and tried to lie still.  
  
It was impossible. Ben managed not to thrust, but couldn't stop himself  
from twitching and shuddering and gasping occasionally. His breathing  
quickened; he fought not to grab Ray's head and push down as the heat  
built relentlessly. Ray's head was moving up and down slowly, his tongue  
circling or flicking back and forth to tickle, as he searched out the  
most sensitive spots. Hot, so hot, so wet, and sliding deeper and deeper,  
as he slowed even more. Sucking Ben in from the very tip, down, down  
so slowly, until he could take no more; then his tongue sliding up and  
down and tickling as he released the suction and moved back up. Up, letting  
him slowly out of his mouth, until he only held the head, so his tongue  
could swirl around again, or slide up and down over the slit, or the  
sensitive spot just beneath the flared tip.  
  
Fraser was moaning now, his hips twisting under Ray, as he tried not  
to move. He moved one hand to rest on Ray's head, clenching a little  
against the soft plush of short-cropped hair; not trying to control the  
movement, just feeling Ray move to pleasure him. Speeding up, now, as  
he stopped sucking and just slid his mouth up and down over him. Faster  
and faster, then slowing down again and changing tactics. Slow, slow,  
tongue moving again, sucking again, then releasing the suction; one minute  
concentrating on the head, the next taking him as deep as he could again.  
Alternating and tormenting, until he didn't know when to thrust or hold  
back, so all Ben could do was squirm under his lover. Ray's hands and  
clever fingers still massaging and tickling, rolling and stroking his  
balls, still rubbing beneath them or ringing the base of his shaft and  
pumping.  
  
Ray kept moving, keeping him at a peak but never allowing him to fall  
over the edge. He almost came once or twice, but he gasped a warning.  
It surprised him, the first time, when Ray's mouth released him and he  
fastened his thumb and forefinger around Ben's cock just under the flare  
of the head, to squeeze carefully but tightly. So tightly that it almost  
hurt, so tight that nothing could have escaped him if he wanted it to.  
Ray held him so for several seconds, as Ben felt himself pulse once or  
twice. Nothing came out, the pressure of Ray's fingers closed him; and  
he continued to hold Ben until he relaxed very slightly, quivering. Then  
Ray slowly released him.  
  
He'd heard of it, but no one had ever done it to him. Ray concentrated  
on less sensitive methods for another minute or two; Ben felt himself  
lose some of his erection, just a little. Then Ray's mouth came back  
down on him and he began building him higher again. Higher and hotter,  
both of them covered in sweat, until Fraser almost came again and Ray  
repeated it, squeezing until he backed off once more. Ben didn't stop  
groaning this time. Ray was driving him crazy, and he wanted to come,  
anywhere, as long as it was inside his love. His hands were clenched  
in the sweat-damp sheet under him, he felt like he was burning up, and  
all he could feel, all that existed, was Ray's mouth and hands on him,  
slowly driving him insane.  
  
Higher and higher, fingers sliding up his cock as that mouth slid down,  
hot and wet and tight as he suckled; then one wet finger was rubbing  
delicately between his cheeks, teasing, and almost before Ben realized  
it was sliding in, very carefully. Slow, slow, while Ray's mouth moved  
on him, his other hand cupping his balls. Slower yet, as he withdrew,  
then back in again; back and forth, slightly painful until Ben relaxed,  
feeling the sensation turn into pleasure as Ray moved inside him. Feeling  
it grow as he added another finger, so Ben didn't know which way to move,  
so he couldn't thrust up or push back, but only writhe, caught between  
mouth and hands.  
  
Ray sped up gradually, the pleasure building higher; Ben's voice growing  
louder, only now realizing that the moans and whispered exclamations  
were coming from him. Higher, with nothing existing but the feel of Ray  
around him and inside him, as his balls tightened and he began to tremble.  
Fingers suddenly pushing deep, deep inside, feeling for the bulge of  
his prostate, massaging it as Ray took as much of him as he could in  
his mouth.  
  
Ben groaned, bucked, pierced and held by conflicting pleasures, feeling  
himself convulse. Pulse after pulse of ecstasy driving through him, the  
fire inside leaping free, consuming him. Burning as Ray's fingers still  
moved, as his hand slid up and down, his mouth moved over the head of  
him and his tongue caressed him as he came. Coming harder, so hard Ben  
shook all over; shook until with one last thrust he groaned again and  
collapsed, chest heaving, heart pounding.  
  
Hardly aware, he lay panting as Ray's mouth lifted from him. The fingers  
were pulled out of him slowly, careful, with him involuntarily still  
gripping them tight. A kiss planted on the tip of him, soft and gentle.  
  
Ray moved back up, moist skin sliding over his, sweat combining, kissed  
him as they lay together, breathing slowing, feeling the air from the  
fan moving over them. He managed to get an arm under Ray's head, pulling  
him close despite the way it would make them even more sweaty.  
  
That was okay. Was to be expected. Especially after this, in this kind  
of weather.  
  
It was hot...  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
